Take The Lead
by SalemTartaruga
Summary: Raphnardo Pairing. Raph was running from his problems again. What would happen if one day his problem decides to cause more complications for him? Love Story, Tcest, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of its characters.

Title: Take the Lead  
Main Characters: Leonardo and Raphael  
Warning: Turtle-cest later on. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
Inspiration: Bullet Train – Stephen Swartz  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER 1

"Moving like the speed of sound, feet can't keep on the ground; can't stay in one place, keep moving like a bullet train."

Panting, legs tired, so sore he couldn't feel his feet yet he kept on running, trying desperately to get away.

His control was slipping and he could feel the boiling fury just under his skin, threatening to burst free. He had to let off the steam and fast.

Just as he jumps across an alley he saw a bunch of purple dragons hanging around in the dark waiting for prey. A smirk crosses his face, "Just the therapy I needed." And with a quick shift he descended to meet his victims.

"Hey, ya scum sucking punks! Pretty unlucky ta' cross my path today." Raph darkly spoke with an evil grin form in his features.

His anger manifested in him was threatening to burst and his vision began to blur as he attacked. The next thing he knew, he saw red and it was over. The anger died down and so did the struggling in his hand. He looked down and saw the goon he was beating to a pulp. Raph let go of the limp body in his grasp and sped off wordlessly to the lair.

Pulling the lever Raph entered the lair, tired and sore from all the running and fighting.  
Just as he was about to turn to the stairs to get to his room, a familiar figure stood at his path; the same figure that threatened his control just a little while earlier.  
"Oh, it's just you Splinter Junior. What, came to nag my ear to death?  
"Where have you been, Raph?" Leo questioned with authority in his tone, clearly not amused by Raph's sarcasm.

"Was jus' out running, Leo. Don't get your panties in a twist." Raph commented, rolling his eyes at the blue clad turtle.

"You weren't supposed to be out up top, Raph. Not till this late anyways. Do you have any idea what time it is? It's daylight now! You could've been seen, you could've risked out family's safety, you could've been KILLED." Leo lectured, but knowing Raph, he would've already blocked it out before he even started.

"Leo, 'm tired okay, save your saliva for when I drink all the milk in the carton 'mkay? *yawns*" Raph spun around Leo and headed to his room, uninterested.

"Raphael, I only want what is best for our family, I cannot have you risk it all for some fun up top. I know you weren't just running, Raph. Just LOOK at you! You're covered in splatters of blood, do you even realize it!?" Leo raised an eyebrow, questioning his brother's actions up on the surface.

Looking down Raph realized his plastron was covered in small specks of blood some dried and some still dripping down. "It's no biggie, I'll just take a shower." Raph walked past his room towards the bathroom, his control slipping each step of the way until, *slam* and he was shut away from Leo.

"I don't need to hear you right now, Leo." He sighed, turning the faucet and sat under the stream of warm soothing water to calm him down and wash away the filth.

-A few hours ago-

The four turtles were heading back to the lair with a high tension between the particular dominant two.

"Raph, why couldn't you just follow my orders!? They're not rocket science!" Leo yelled.

"Da' purple dragons were tryin' ta' kill da' girl! You expect me ta' let 'em get away wit' that!?" Raph shoved Leo hard on the chest. "I ain't about to see some helpless girl get raped and killed all because ya' said ta' stay put."

"I never said we weren't going to do anything Raphael, just to wait for a moment for the right time to attack!" Leo shoved back, hard enough to make Raph step back.  
"H-hey guys, want to order some pizza when we get home?" Mikey interfered, trying to ease the tension but was quickly ignored and dismissed.

"I'm so sick of havin' ta always follow your lead. Why can't I lead fer once!?" Raph flared, his anger clearly visible.

"Because you'll KILL US ALL!" Leo's scream echoed through the sewer walls and Leo panting hard from his outburst regretting instantly.

"Oh no, Leo…" Donnie voiced meekly.

It hit Raph, and hard. His breath laboured, eyes dilated slightly though he would not admit it. "I.. I won't. I won't…. I WON'T KILL ANYBODY! I CAN LEAD JUST FINE, YOU'RE THE ONE WITH ISSUES, LEO! YOU!" Raph growled at Leo and sped off the opposite direction.  
"That was so uncalled for Leo, you know best how Raph would take that sentence." Don shot Leo a stern look. "Apologize to him when he gets home. He can't see you right now." With that, Don lead Mikey into the lair with a comforting pat and a pizza bribe to cheer him up; Leo followed in shortly after and headed to the dojo to meditate.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

-End of Flashback-

Leo paced in front of Raph's room, it was 3am in the morning and he couldn't get any sleep. His guilt was killing him.

Finally, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in and knocked on Raph's door, a little too hard due to his nervousness but he decided it would do. "Raph? It's me, can I come in?"

Raph was doing some bench presses when he heard a knocking on the door. He set the barbell back into place and sat up, wonder who it might be.

"Raph? It's me, can I come in?" Leo's voice appeared from behind the door.

"Fuck." Raph whispered under his breath.

"Go away, Leo. I don't wanna talk to ya." Raph spoke, his voice sounded raspy from his exercise.

"I know, but can we talk anyway? I know I said some mean things outside the lair, I really didn't mean any of it, and I'm sorry Raph." Leo spoke with regret in his tone.

Before Raph could say anything Leo let himself in slowly and softly.

"Nobody said you could come in." Raph cracked a small smile.

"I know, I just wanted to face you, not the door." Leo tilted his head slightly.

Raph was also a lot more built then any for his brothers, and even Leo himself was beat in terms of muscle mass. It was something Leo admired about Raph, not that he'd even admit it. But Raph's dedication to his muscle toning was unbelievable, it made Leo realize how much better a leader Raph would've been if the dedication was set towards the team instead.

"Checkin' me out much?" Raph chuckled, the side of his lips quirking upwards into a smirk.  
"W-what? No… Well, kinda? I was just thinking how dedicated you are to body building." Leo turned his face away, hiding the slight blush in his cheeks.

"Well, yeah. But I don't go overboard and take shit like steroids. Those things are disgustin'. Gotta look sexy the healthy way, ya'know.. hehe!" Raph smiled.

"You look better when you smile. In fact, you look sexier with a smile on." Leo unconsciously blurted out which made Raph pause his laugh to stare at Leo, befuddled.

"B-but, I mean I'm just saying that as a matter of fact… It's not like I think you're sexy, no way!" Leo stuttered, and looked at everywhere around the room except for Raph as a bright red blush crept across his face.

"Thanks, I guess? Well, If that's all you gotta say, it wasn't really necessary. I know ya didn't mean any of the shit you said back there, it's true anyway. I guess, just hearin' it from the perfect son just set my blood boilin'." Raph got off the bench and swiftly manoeuvred to his hammock, laying down and rocking it slowly. A form of comfort he developed to calm himself down.

"That's not true, Raph. You have leadership qualities, like sensei said… compassion, strength, loyalty… It's just your hot headedness that gets in the way of it all. And I'm not exactly the perfect son Raph. I have my flaws." Leo moved to sit on Raph's mattress.

"Yeah well, ya sure act like da perfect son. Always on Splinta's right hand." Raph mumbled.

"Sigh, I told you Raph. I have my flaws." Leo rolled his eyes.

Raph got up from his hammock and turned to Leo, "Like what? What can the almighty fearless leader be scared of showing that its quakes 'im in his boots?" Raph taunted.

Leo glared at him and without realizing he blurted out, "That I like someone." And shortly after that his eyes widened and he covered his own mouth, turning away from Raph.

"We all know that one, Leo. Karai this, Karai that. But in the end you got over her didn't you?" Raph, narrowed his eyes, trying to eye out any hesitation in Leo.

"It isn't Karai, Raph… Just forget about what I said." Leo sighed and got up but was instantly pushed back down and pinned under Raph.

"Ya gotta be shittin' me, Leo. Who is it? C'mon you can tell me." Raph smirked obliviously.

"R-Raph… Of all people, you're the only one I really cannot allow to know." Leo looked away, a blush creased his features.

"You don't trust me that much, huh. Think I'll blackmail ya, tell Splinta' and steal yer throne?" Raph spat, his voice hoarse and raw with emotion, hurt.

" N-no, Raph. It's not that I don't trust you, I-.." Leo tried to explain but Raph quickly cut him off. "Then what, Leo? Why can't ya tell me?" Raph demanded.

"It's because it's you I like!" Leo blurted and winced, waiting for cusses, a punch, anything but it never came.

"W-what?" Raph tilted his head, all amusement clean off his face. Instead came confusion and discomfort.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ya gotta be fuckin' with me, Leo. C'mon tell me who it really is..." Raph snorted, refusing to believe it was true.

"Why would I lie about this, Raph?" Leo said meekly, staring at the door, wishing to escape from the predicament.

"Ta push my buttons, thats what!" Raph spat but Leo simply kept quiet and that was all Raph needed for it to sink in that it was no lie.

"Get out." Raph got up, his face unreadable that it could be mistaken for boredom.

"R-Raph... I can explain, please just-" Leo stuttered but was cut off "Get out Leo..!" Raph walked to the door and swiftly opened it. "Please." Raph spoke one final word and Leo complied, not wanting to push Raph further.

The door shut with a less than ninja-like silence and Leo trudged back to his room dejected and worried about what might come out of it later in the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Training later that day was good despite the fact that the two older brothers had a tension that reflected very minutely but to the trained eye of the Hamato family members, it was not missed.

Donatello, the resident genius of the Hamato clan was no stranger to the feuds between Raphael and Leonardo, but it was not like the usual fights the two Alpha males wouls stir up.

This was different and Donnie was worried, especially for Leo, one reason being he seemed to be losing the fight against Raph which was very unusual in terms of silent battles.

Donatello, like their Master Splinter has always been able to easily spot emotional flaws in a person, some of which he has learnt though behavioral studies textbooks and psychology research. Unlike their Master who was traditionally trained to seek these flaws in Japan. Nothing went past their path unnoticed, not even they themselves.

Michelangelo however just felt it in himself that there was something fishy going on between the two and he wanted in on the dirt. So him and Don set up a plan to find out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For Don, there was always something about himself that Raph could always open up to. Maybe it was his eyes, or his gentle touches but Don knew that despite their huge difference in personalities, Raph was always able to open up to Don more than he could with the rest, most especially Leo.

If anything was going on with the two, Don would be able to find out.

Don lightly knocked on Raph's door, through it he could hear what sounded like angry music. "Raph? It's me, Don. Can I come in?" And as if on queue Raph opened the door, stepping aside to let Don in his room.

Raph's room was as quite clean despite Raph usually uncaring facade.

The only more Raph-like things in the room were the explicit posters of half naked girls on cool bikes and the only mess visible which was the bench press which looked like it had just been used though Raph looked like he hadn't even broke a sweat.

Raph closed the door behind Don and walked over to sit on his bed. "What'dya want Don?" Raph asked, crossing his arms.

"To know what's going on between you and Leo, Raph." Don sat beside Raph.

"Nothin' Don... We didn't even throw fists at each other." Raph looked at Don, befuddled.

"It's not the brutal physical fights that you two get into one too many times that bothers me, Raph. Its the quiet ones. Like right now..." Don turned his head to look at Raph and rested his hand on Raph's shoulder.

Raph lost his composure for only a split second but it was more than enough for Don to know he was losing his control and it wouldn't be long to pull Raph from his shell to expose the truth.

In the Meanwhile, Mikey was trying to get Leo to spill the beans.

"C'mon Leo, tell me whats up!" Mikey pouted, giving Leo the oh so famous puppy dog eyes with his big, blue, shining eyes that he was gifted with.

"M-Mikey, stop it. There's nothing going on with me and Raph! He just hates my guts okay." Leo winced a little at his own words.

"After what happened, I'm not surprised that Raph would detest even being in the same room as me." He thought.

"Leo, Raph doesn't hate you. He just sucks a whole lot at expressing himself." Mikey comforted.

Though Mikey has always been a joker and a prankster, he knew when it was no time for fun. Mikey knew what seriousness was, he knew when to shove a stick up his ass as high as Leo's but being the sunshine of the gloomy team, he always tried his best to cheer them up when something bothered them.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I know you hate fueds that go on without word but there is a lot of things at risk with my problem with Raph. I don't want to lose you too... I can't live without your big, blue eyes and cheeky grin. I can't live without any of you guys. Not without Don, and not without Raph." Leo confessed, sighing deeply as he remembers the possibility that Raph was probably never going to be okay with Leo again. Leo tucked his head in his arms to hide his frown.

Mikey was no stranger to this gesture and quickly pulled Leo into a hug. "Ya' know what... I bet Raph feels the same way." Leo stiffened for a moment. What did Mikey mean by that? Did he know?

Looking up, all Leo saw was Mikey's bright smile and it was enough to get him by for now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raph was clenching and unclenching his fists, nervous as he was about to tell Don what Leo has confessed to him.

"Leo... he... he digs me." Don's eyes widened. Leo confessed?

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mikey... I like Raph." Leo blurted out.

"We all like Raph despite his hot head and dirty mouth, Leo. He's out brother and plus, we all know you worry the most for everyone no matter how much we get under your skin." Mikey consoled but Leo simply shook his head in disagreement.

"You don't understand, Mike. I'm in love with Raph..." He looked up searching for anything to relieve him from his anxiety.

"That's... great, Leo!" Mikey jumped with joy but with that left Leo in a very befuddled state.

"Why is that a good thing?" Isn't it wrong? Disgusting? Sickening?" Leo questioned, not understanding his youngest brother's gleeful cheer and brightened eyes.

"Hmm, look at it this way Leo. There isn't much in our lives to love in that way. Sure we love April and Casey and Master Splinter and yes, we do love our brothers as well. But you see, only we're able to share that feeling with you. It was either me, Don or Raph and I'm so glad you picked Raphie!" Mikey commented which lead Leo to think about the Logic of his words.

They were mutant turtles; who would want to share a love relationship with a giant turtles that lives in the sewers? Other than his family and a few other family friends, there wasn't much to choose from, so it was only natural that he would like someone closest to him. But a question stood in his mind. Why Raph?

"Mike... why are you glad I picked Raph? You'd think I'd go with Don as we share a lot of views, or you because you're the ray od sunshine. Not the dark cloud that Raph is." Leo voiced his astonishment to Mikey.

"Its so simple Leo. You guys understand each other best. Not Don, not me... but Raph." Mikey smiled.

"Did you like, grow up all of a sudden or something, Mike? This isn't a fact you just... accept. Thinking about it, I feel like a monster. What if my carnal instict gets to me? I'd jump any one of you, not just Raph..." Leo pointed out, sighing.

"Just keep those feelings intact, no matter how wrong it feels. Your honor won't diminish; and neither will our respect for you as our brother and our leader." Mikey finally said before leaving Leo for Don's Lab.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cuz' I fuckin' hate you! You're sucha liar! I love to hate you! You're all the same to me!"

Godsmack was playing on Raph's CD Player and Raph sang along to the angry music like it held his very emotion with every profanity.

Donatello had already left the room and a flabbergasted Raphael.

-A little while ago-

"Wait, let me get this straight... Leo confessed to you that he... 'likes' you?" Don summarized in disbelief.

Raph simply nodded as if agreeing to how unbelievable it sounds. Like it was a crazy, insane, totally not funny prank that is something Mikey would pull up.

The corner of Don's mouth raised slightly and he simply turned away. "Raph, what I have to ask you is... Do you like him back?" Don questioned, sounding serious but his face was far from serious.

Raph being oblivious to the grinning Donnie said, "What if I do? Wouldn't that jus' complicate stuff? It's fuckin' messed up and I know that but why do I still feel that way, Don?"

Raph sighed, "Maybe I'm just a sicko."

"If you are, then you're not the only one, Raph." Don commented.

"Don't just push this aside with your sour grapes method... Pretending to hate Leo won't help either of you. Think real hard about it, Raph. He's all you've got to love like this." Don closed the door and left towards his Lab to meet up with Mike, feeling a little bit of satisfaction that he cracked Raph.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Don closed the lab door behind him and quickly locked it.

"Donnie! What did Raph say?" Mikey instantly questioned the moment the soundproof room was sealed shut.

"You don't even have to ask, Mikey. We've always known Raph had an infatuation for Leo. This time... it's confirmed; He said it himself." Don smiled.

"Raph likes Leo back?" Mikey established in awe.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inspiration: Drumming by Florence and the Machine

Leo's katana was always polished, clean and sharp. It had bore down on many of New York's scums.

With a swift flick of the wrist and a few clean slashes, Leo finished his kata with perfect balance and control. Something that he needed at the moment.

As he sheathed his katanas the worry instantly returns back to his face. Why did Mike want him to keep his feelings for Raph?

It just didn't make sense... These feeling defied all that they have learnt; it went against their bushido, their principles, their master... Why would anyone want to keep these feelings? Raph maybe?

"Hey... Um, you done?" Raph called out and Leo snapped out of his trance.

"R-R-Raph! Umm, y-yeah.. I was just finishing." Leo stuttered. He looked away, a blush slowly apprearing on his face.

"Can you help me hold the punching bag?" Raph asked as he walked over to the beat up leather punching bag hanging at the side of the room.

"Sure." Leo walked over.

"As I move my feet, towards your body I can hear this beat, it fills my head up and gets louder and louder." -Florence and The Machine : Drumming

Walking towards Raph, Leo could feel his heartbeat pulse through his body, from his very core right up to his ears.

"There's a drumming noise inside my head it starts when you're around. I swear that you could hear it, it makes such an almighty sound." -Florence and The Machine : Drumming

He swore Raph could hear it. Trying to keep a face void of emotion, Leo held on to the punching bag and steadied his posture to take the harsh blows that Raph throws.

"Thanks, Fearless." Raph smirked and Leo blushed slightly.

Raph never really noticed but his tough guy front always had some sort of an effect on Leo. Whether it being infuriating or just plain arousing, it never ceased to amaze Leo himself at how Raph's hot headed, rough, violent and immature attitude towards things be the least bit arousing. Then again, it was all Raph and he had his good sides.

"I guess you'd learn to love the good and bad in everybody." Leo blurted out his thought as he took the first harsh blow that Raph threw at the bag.

"Wazzat? Did'ya say somethin'?" Raph questioned, readying his fist for a second attempt.

"Nothing Raph. I was just thinking about some... stuff." Leo muttered the last word but Raph caught it.

Raph immediately threw a hard punch that sent Leo back a few inches from his supposedly stable position.

"That was a very hard punch Raph. You just practicing or letting off steam?" Leo asked.

He knew that if Raph was angry this was the first place he would go to let off some steam if he was not allowed topside.

Often that would lead them into a fight and that's not what they need right now.

Raph sighed and his fists unclenched. "It's... It's not either of it, Leo. I just wanted ta' talk ta' ya' bout the... stuff ya' said in my room."

"Raph... Please forget about it. Its just me being selfish as usual. I dont want to tear this family apart just because of something I said-" Leo pleaded but Raph hushed him with a finger to the lip.

"Don't bullshit Leo. Yer the most selfless person I know. Well, aside from yer cocky pride as a leader and all that shit that is... erm... ya always put yerself last. I'm the one that's selfish." Raph gulped at his own words.

"I go up top till daybreak an' make ya' worry bout me till I get back. I lie to ya' bout what I was doin' yet ya never rat me out to master splinta'. All I did was make ya' worry and put the family at risk. I'm so fuckin' good fer nothin' but trouble." Raph pointed out.

Raph knew very well the consequences of his actions, but he always knew Leo would cover for him, so he never worried.

He only thought of himself and he just never bothered about anyone else; or at least that's what he believed. Raph also never had any confidence no matter how cocky he seemed at times. He never failed to doubt himself.

"Leo... I wanna try." Raph stated almost meekly but had that little pinch of toughness just the way he would always do when speaking.

Leo simply stood there dumbfounded. "R-really? But Raph, isn't it wrong? I... we can't... I can't do this... not for me but for Master Splinter. What if he finds out-?" Raph cut Leo off, "Then he found out and we can explain our sorry asses and stop this whole thing, but right now its just us... so can we please try it out?" Raph insisted.

"Raph..." Leo muttered while in thought about what Raph said.

Raph slowly walked up to Leo, both hearts beating so hard they swore it echoed in the room.

"Leo...?" Raph leaned in and cupped Leo's cheek with a gentleness nobody would have though he had.

It was a little sweaty from his nerves but Leo didn't mind at all. Their faces now inches apart. Raph's eyes were intoxicating and all Leo could do was lean in and they would be in heaven.

Neither dared to move, they just stared at each other's eyes, enchanted.

Raph was the first to break the eye contact. He was never really able to hold his end of the bargain with emotional mushy stuff so he leaned in and softly brushed his nose on Leo's cheek, asking for permission.

Leo turned his head, nothing was going through his mind but Raph and the warmth of his body; with that they kissed with a strange amount of chastity. It was new territory and neither have done it before. All they had was their imagination and their partner to experiment.

"Psst, Don come see..!" Mikey whispered while hiding behind the pillar in front of Don's room.

"What is it Mik-" "SHHHHH!" Mikey cut off Don's sentence. "Look." He added, pointing towards the open dojo door.

"Raph and Leo are doing it. Gneheheh!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leo hesitantly pulled back from their lip lock and looked down and away very embarrassed.

"Leo..?" Raph lifted Leo's head to face him, mistaking the embarrassment for regret. "Come on, don't back down now, Leo..." Raph added.

"No, im not backing down. I just... this feels like such a dream. That you want this with me..." Leo assured but also looked up at Raph for reassurance.

"I sure as hell do." Raph churred suductively before pulling Leo back in for another kiss.

Raph licked Leo's bottom lip and nipped it to ask of entrance and Leo gingerly allowed. They were lost in the moment, all that went through them at that moment was that they were hot and bothered and their partner was right before their eyes.

"Raph.." Leo said inbetween kisses.

"Mm what is it, Leo?" Raph followed.

Pulling back hesitantly Leo suggested inbetween pants, "Lets go into the room."

Despite how much Raph wanted to just continue and rage and anyone who dared to bother them, it would not do them any good if Splinter walked in on his sons making out. He was sure the old rat wouldn't want to see that be it whether he was okay with it or not.

"Sure." Raph replied and dragged Leo up to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leo's room was the only one between the two lover's bedroom with a proper bed. Raph's was makeshift. Just a normal bed with lots of stuff on it since he uses the hammock to sleep.

Leo's room was clean and plain, It reflected his discipline which ironically he is about to tarnish with Raph acting as the aid.

The door shut with maintainable silence. "Ya'know Leo, yer sweeter than heaven in my eyes right now." Raph commented as he jumps Leo and lands them both on the bed.

Raph explored Leo's body inch by inch with his tongue heading south and as it reached the soft shell that hid Leo's growing arousal, he flicked his tongue at the slit.

Leo's moan was muffled by his hand over his mouth, trying to stay as quiet as they can since the others are still at home.

Leo's face tensed and he clawed at the sheets below him.

Looking up at Leo, Raph took in the glory of Leo submitting to his every touch. He felt so in control and smirked at the thought. Only he could see this, and he isn't going to let anyone else get a glimpse of Leo in this state.

"And yer hotter than hell." He added before continuing his exploration.

Raph brought his tongue back up to Leo's neck and sucked on the skin, marking his new lover with a dark bruise. He licked the tender skin and thought with a smile"Now no one else will touch you."

Raph backed up to admire his work's result. Before him was a Panting Leo, twisted sheets around him, Leo's arousal threatening to expose its full self and eyes... Leo's dark black eyes that are watery and willing, below them are bright red cheeks that peek from under his cold blue mask.

"Raph... Don't keep staring at me, its embarrassing." Leo spoke oh so shyly as he looked away from Raph, not able to maintain his gaze.

"Damn, How can you be so cute...?" Raph growled and lowered himself back down to Leo's lips, lusciously planting kisses on them as his fingers coaxed Leo to drop down.

Leo moaned as Raph's rough calloused fingers graze the sensitive skin of his penis peeking from the slit on his shell.

The callouses gave a very pleasurable friction that was too much for Leo to hold in any longer as he drops down his aching self, shivering at the change in temperature on his lower half.

Raph wrapped his fingers around the head of Leo's swollen arousal and coaxed it back to life. His own member dropping down and out of its hiding spot. He positioned himself so that both their penises were side by side and he wrapped his one hand around the two swollen flesh.

Raph began to stroke them into release, all the while making sure his fingers brush the tips of their arousals with every stroke.

"Ah, Raph! So good..!" Leo groaned and wrapped his arms around Raph and unattentively spread his legs wider for better access and control for Raph.

The two moaned and churred, only partially aware of how loud they could go but put minimal effort in trying to stay quiet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Meanwhile-

"Hey Don, can you... hear that?" Mikey questioned.

Don and Mikey and camped up in Mikey's room (after some tidying up) to overhear their conversation but never expected Raph to move so quickly. And even more, for Leo to be this willing.

"I do.. it sound like..." before Don could finish his sentence he was interupted by a moan.

"That was Leo..!" Mike gasped but Don quickly covered Mikey's mouth before the two beyond the wall could catch it. "Shh, Mikey. Bed quiet!" Don whispered.

"Oops, sorry." Mike quickly apologized.

"They're having fun... I wanna have some fun too." Mike looked over to Don who was now blushing because he knew exactly what Mikey was talking about.

"Ah, If you'd like we can take a break and have some fun of our own." Don suggested and Mikey glomped him seconds after.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raph could feel the building tension in his lower gut and the sensitivity quickly rising, he was close and he knew that Leo was too by the way he is clutching the sheets and covering his mouth.

He quickly picked up the pace and with that ended off with a low growl and Leo following his release with a soft churr.

Raph shifted himself and plopped beside Leo tired and exhausted from their excersise.

"That...was...amazing, Leo." Raph commented between pants.

Suddenly the was a knocking on Leo's door. "Leonardo, is everything alright? I heard a grunting, was that you?"

Both Leo and Raph froze, "Shit, its Splinta." Raph whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leo cleaned them both up with ninja like speed and as quiet as possible. Raph just stared dumbfounded at Leo, trying to process the scenario going on right now.

They just did something indecent and Master Splinter just so happened to walk past Leo's room and hear their grunts and groans. "This is too much like those Soap Operas that Splinta watches." Raph thought but was snapped out of the thought as Leo opened the door for their master.

Raph tried to scramble out of the bed but was left stunned when Master Splinter came in faster than he could get up.

"Ah, Raphael... I didn't know you were in here... What were you two doing in here?" Master Splinter questioned very obliviously.

"Nothing, Master Splinter... we were just practicing a few wrestling moves." Leo answered with a smile to the old rat.

"On the bed?" Splinter raised an eyebrow. "Its awfully cramped if I remember correctly from those rugged men in boxers hugging each other on the floor." He added, a little suspicious.

Leo let out a chuckle, "Its not boxers, Master Splinter... There are many different types of wrestling." Leo continued.

"Well okay... Just air this place or burn some incense, its smells odd... And I don't mean sewer odd... Raphael, close your mouth." Splinter said, turning with grace and exiting the room politely.

Raph just realized he had his mouth agape the whole time and he quickly shut it when Leo turned to face him.

"That was close... Almost too close. We... we could have been found out." Leo panicked.

"Leo... we didnt get caught." Raph said trying to calm Leo down.

"That's because I was quick. What if... what if he walked in on us. He even said the room smelled of something. What if he knows!?" Leo began to pace, very worried about his father's image of them.

"Leo, its just us making out... We know very well you'd still risk your life for all of us equally no matter who you love differently." Raph comforted.

"No you don't know that Raph... Shit... I should've thought this through..." Leo stopped in his track and began to ponder.

"Thanks for the experience, Raphie... But..." Leo said at first with a soft, sad smile.

Leo rarely to never uses 'Raphie' unless he really means it. So Raph could always tell that Leo really appreciated whatever he did or if he really needed Raph to understand.

"Leo,I don wanna force ya into it. It was obvious I was in over my head. Better off without this trouble anyways..." Raph declared, but dared not look into Leo's eyes. His breath hitched and he caught his tongue from its temptation to lash at Leo.

Leo put his arms around Raph, hiding his face at the crook of Raph's neck and embraced him as close as he possibly could.

"M'sorry Raph... I just... I can't... risk our family if Splinter doesn't agree... what if he sends me away again?... or worse... what if he sends you? I'd rather know you're here and okay that risk leaving you in the dark again." Leo confessed.

Raph moved away from the embrace hesitantly, "I thought you wanted us to happen."

"It ain't gonna end as quickly as it started... right, Leo?" Raph looked into Leo's eyes for reassurance. "Remember ya said ya wouldn't back out." He added trying his luck to guilt trip Leo, no matter how unnecessary and somewhat mean it seemed, he was desperate.

"I don't know, Raphie... I'm just so afraid... Just... bear with me for awhile... I... I want to take things slower, just to be safe." Leo reassured and also stated, hoping that Raph would get the gist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Things moved way too quickly. Just minutes ago they were happy, then reality had to be a bitch and Leo had to be a paranoid child.

"So much fuckery just cuz 'a Splinta." Raph complained. Annoyance filled his voice deep as he sniffles away, though he would never admit, in his penumbra room.

"Who am I tryin' ta kid? Don't got no stinkin' reason ta stay with me anyways..." Raph sulked.

Things with Leo always become to much to handle for Raph. It was this asset of Leo's that would always set high tension, sexual need, frustration and angst between the two.

"Sigh...I jus don't know how ta control. Its always..." Raph cringed in frustration and swiped the contents on top his dresser in a vain attempt to relieve his frustrations.

"Fuck!" He cussed for what else could he do? It was not in his control... it was Leo's... always Leo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leo stared at the door unmoving.

Hurt etched the fearless leader's face. The look completely contradicting to his title.

Leo, despite his solid exterior was an exposed and alone soul. He was hard to read when he needed to be, but even he would crack under pressure.

He moved towards his incense burner and lit a sandalwood incense. Quickly, the room began to smell more like the warm scent of Wood which reminded Leo of Raph.

The smell reminded him of the color red, a warm and sometimes hot color.

Entranced by the scent he sat himself down on the floor after lighting up a few candles and begun his soft chanting his personal mantra to calm himself down.

A small tear ran down his right cheek, and Leo furrowed his brows and tightened his closed eyes trying to keep his feelings from flowing out.

He did not mean to chase Raph off so quickly. He wanted it to last a bit longer. He didn't want Raph to leave. He wanted Raph to stay with him in his room and feel like he didn't have the burden of their family on his shoulders.

Being the Leader was hard, he had to set aside all his emotions for the family. Do what is best for the family. Risk his life for the family.

Everything... for the family.

He thought it was okay because it was a privilege, an honor. It was all his duty, his bushido, his job and the big brother. It was a very important role in their household. The pillar of strength to their clan. He had to be strong.

What more could he want?

All was in vain as his heart wrenched painfully under his plastron.

Just for tonight he thought. Just one night he would just let himself silently weep away his frustrations. Just tonight...

Leo clenched his hand over his chest and his face contorted in pain as he bent over and finally let lose his emotions. Just one night... then no more...

"I wish I didn't have to be the leader all the time." Leo mumbled to himself, "It's a burden."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Baby girl I'm not quite human, and I'm not quite a machine. So I guess that leaves your staring at something thats somwhere inbetween. Yeah I'm another hungry lover, but I was born a different breed... I'm an Animal!"

-Animal by The Cab

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raph woke up to his player playing "Animal" by the Cab. A song he is very familiar with despite it being out of his genre.

"My heart may be missing but my hands will make up for it."

He got out of bed and was in no mood to listen to his own track.

For one what was missing was his love in his arms. So close yet so far, how could he have let it Leo slip away?

Sighing, Raph dragged himself to the dojo with a very irritable mood. Anyone that was going to mess with him today was going to have a hard time getting out of it.

All that went through his mind was how to calm down his mate from his stupor reasoning of keeping contact at a minimum.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leo pulled himself out of bed, with much difficulty compared to his usual mornings. He was so out of it.

Leo's eyes were puffy, his nuzzle still a little red and his voice husky and tired. There is morning practice in the early morning and he isnt prepared yet.

Dragging out of bed, Leo's mood and motivation was at an all time low today.

"Why did I even chase Raph away...?" He thought while wearing his gear, having not enough time to even shower.

Leo took a few minutes to calm himself down, putting his mask over his puffy eyes and heading down to the dojo for morning training.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Training went normally until halfway through when Leo fell in defeat against Mikey which happens on a rarity to almost never.

Raph abandoned his spar with Donnie to look over his mate. "Ya okay, Leo? What's gotten inta ya? Yer fightin' like a girl."

Leo looked up into Raph's golden eyes a bit of emotion leaked from his features, but being stubborn as always he said, "Im fine, Raph. Just a little distracted."

Raph extended his hand as he stood up to pull his mate on his feet.

Leo took it but quickly let go and stood up on his own.

The hurt on Raph's face was evidently obvious. His heart clenched at the thought that his mate was avoiding him.

Raph grabbed onto Leo's hand before he could run off. "Leo... quit avoiding me." Raph pleaded softly so as to keep their conversation between themselves.

"Raph... Sigh, let us talk in my room." Leo was bicker about talking about it in front of everyone else. Raph could understand, on a rare occasion, that this was a matter that needed to be dicussed in private.

The door closed quickly and Raph was left to face a stern look on Leo's features.

"Raph, I am not avoiding you. I just... we need to be careful. I can't risk anything yet, I could risk losing you." Leo frowned. "I just don't know what to do..." he added.

"You're not gonna act like us never happened right?" Raph questioned as concern etched onto the features of his face.

"No Raph... I'm sorry I made you feel like this. I understand that we are a prodigious species and the only ones of our kind are in this lair... But it still seems wrong... society doesn't approve-" before Leo could finish his sentence, Raph cut in.

"Society is a bunch'a baloney, Leo. 'Case ya didn't know, its made up' a humans. We ain't obliged ta follow their crap. If it is masta' Splinta yer so worried about, don't be. He ain't gonna find out... not yet. An' even if he did... I'd do anythin' ta convince 'im..." Raph ended with a sad smile.

Raph has always known Leo couldn't deny him in the end, even if he did so at first he'd always come back with an 'ok'. And he also knew that Master Splinter would find out sooner or later about their relationship so it bothered him less on hiding and more on the reaction.

Finally giving in to the charm of the hothead's smile, though sad, Leo caved and embraced Raph with his forehead pressed to the hothead's chest.

"Why do you keep trying, Raph?" Leo asked with a weary sigh.

"If I don't whose gonna?" Raph wrapped into a tight comforting squeeze. It took a lot out of him, that conversation. Even if he can't care to admit a lot of things he was ready to admit that Leo was more important to him than their sensei's blessing... "Though it would be nice to be accepted for once." He thought.

Releasing Leo reluctantly from their embrace, he faced down to study his mate's features.

The blue banded turtle's eyes were obviously swollen behind his mask, his nuzzle was still a little red, cheeks slightly flushed and he has worry lines across his forehead.

The lines really got to Raph. Not because it stood out the most, not because it was deep, evident and most definitely not because it was right in his face.

It served Raph as a reminder that Leo was the best Leader out there. One who worried like mad for his team's safety. Not because they were his brothers, his family, no. It was because Leo was worried for everyone. Leo cared... He was the only one that cared enough, even when Donnie and Mikey has had enough, Leo chased after Raph.

That day at the roof... Raph could remember those words. "I WAS TRAINING! TRAINING TO BE A BETTER LEADER, FOR YOU! Why do you hate me for it!?"

Raph didn't hate Leo, he loved him. He hated that he left. He hated that Leo picked to be a leader. He didnt want Leo as a leader. He wanted Leo as a brother, a team mate and a lover... He wanted all that but a Leader.

Maybe it was selfish of Raph to think that way, but he'd do anything otherwise to show Leo that he was more to Raph than just... a Leader.

"Raph?" Leo's voice softly spoke. Snapping out of his thoughts, Raph traced the worry lines with his fingers.

"Ya work so hard, Fearless... Don't cha ever just... take a break?" Raph kissed Leo's head softly.

"Heroes don't take breaks, Raph. Besides, I like worrying for you guys... it's the only real way I know how to show I still care, that I'm still here for you." He looked at Raph apologetically.

Knowing and understanding the look in Leo's eyes, Raph reassured Leo with a peck on the lips that he was forgiven.

"Leo... can we step a little further into the abyss?" Raph questioned.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Leo... can we step a little further into the abyss?" Raph questioned.

"The abyss, Raph? ...You've read some of my books haven't you?" Leo's eye lit up.

"Hey, they ain't so bad." Raph winked.

"The nutorious hot-headed Raph.. reading. Are you alright?" Leo looked at him quizically.

"Leo, I ain't as dimwitted as ya put me ta be, if thats where yer gettin at." Raph stated, unamused.

"No no, I was just thinking its not like you. And that I'd like to see that one day." Leo smiled honestly.

"Those golden amber eyes; I just can't get enough of them." He thought to himself, eyes locked for god knows how long.

Breaking their contact, Leo walked over to the door with a gentle sultry sway in his hips. He reached out to the door and opened it, stepping aside for Raph to go out.

"Mm, If you'll excuse me, Raph, but I need to meditate first." Leo smirked.

"Oh, you sly turtle... We must be switchin traits If I'm beginnin ta read poems and yer beginnin ta turn sly." Raph churred suggestively but walked out of the room nonetheless. "Tonight then?" Raph asked.

"Tonight it is... but I have some things I'd like to ask before we get... jiggy with it." Leo smirked.

"Jiggy with it? Heh, its the 21st century Butt Rogers, get a better term." Raph gave a lively and innocent laugh, full of warmth.

Leo blushed and smiled at Raph, he needed to hear that laugh. So powerful and full of energy. And also so warm and comforting. Even if Raph was laughing at him, he didn't feel bothered. It was a good laugh, why would he ruin it?

"See you tonight, hot head." Leo chuckled and closed the door.

Walking back to his room, Raph paused for a moment when the conversation sank a little deeper into his mind.

Leo wanted to talk... what is it about? "Maybe its somethin important ta what we are gonna do later." Raph thought but continued walking to his room, hoping it wasn't something bad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leo closed the door on Raph as calmly as he possibly could.

The moment Raph's shadow was out of view from under the door, Leo let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Shell... I don't know if I'm really ready. I don't know the first thing about doing... that." Leo blushed.

A knock on the door startled Leo a bit; he wasn't expecting anyone but then again he was pretty deep in though to even have noticed the presence of his youngest brother.

"Come in, Mikey." Leo replied and the door opened slowly.

"Hey big bro, whatcha doin?" Mikey gave a warm smile.

Feeling a little more relaxed after looking at Mikey's sunshine smile, Leo smiled pleasantly and patted the space on his bed.

Mikey did a full flip up, and spun in the air before landing himself perfectly beside Leo. "I've been practicing my moves! Don taught me how to calculate landing.. how was it?" He grinned.

"Bravo, Mikey!" Leo clapped for Mikey and Mikey bowed with grace, "Thank you, Thank you!"

"So what's gotten into you, Leo?" Mikey looked at Leo with worry evident on his usually permanent smiling face.

"What do you mean, Mikey? I was just meditating... at the edge of my bed." Leo turned away and thought, "That is the dumbest excuse even I have heard of."

Obviously not convinced, Mikey pestered on, "C'on big bro. You've never been good at lying to me... I can tell gnehehe~"

Leo thought for a moment and then sighed, giving up on hiding it from his concerned little brother.

"I... Raph and I have gotten together." Leo spoke slowly.

"That's great Leo~ But why is that troubling you?" Mikey pursed his lips a little.

Leo blushed thinking, "W-what is wrong with me!? How can I console Mikey about something like this!?" Sighing, Leo replied with a smile, "Nah its not that important anyways, Mikey."

"Big bro, I love how you don't want me to worry because I'm the baby of the family; but I think I know a lot more than you think I do. Now c'mon dude, what's up?" Mikey showed a level of seriousness that parred with Donatello about his mutant turtle anatomy research.

"Mikey.. It's not something I can just ask or talk about comfortably. I mean, its very private and... well... I'm just not ready." Leo finally admitted.

"... Oh. Well, I might not know what's bothering you but I just saw Raph chuckle like he was friggin' happy. So if there is something wrong going on, you should tell him about it. I mean, it'd be dumb to suffer if he is the one doing something wrong." Mikey stated, but gave a very reassuring smile to his worried big brother.

"... Thanks baby brother, talking with you really helped me." Leo smiled back and gave his little brother a small hug.

Mikey patted Leo's shell in comfort, "Nah no problem Leo."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raph sung away to 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons in the comfort of his own room. He didn't care if anyone heard him, he just rocked with the music.

Despite being mutant turtles, the Hamato brothers are fantastic singers. Leonardo suited Lulluby, Classical and Opera songs, Mikey was good with Pop and surprisingly Screamo and Don was well versed in all the above mentioned except for screamo.

Most don't know it but Raph actually is really good in singing as well, his slightly husky voice gives a level of feel and also sexiness that is very hard to achieve.

As Raph was about to get to the good part, a sudden knock on the door distracted him; he tuned down the music and went to see who it was.

He opened the door to Donatello, his smart brother who had a clear smile on his face.

"Donnie, c'mon in! Wazzup?" Raph stepped aside to let the olive skinned turtle in and shifted over to the player to turn in off.

"Raph, you seem cheery. How're things with you and Leo?" Don grinned, happy to see his hot headed brother smiling which was a rarity nowadays.

"I'm happy, Don. Elated! I dunno what's this feelin', like I could fly!" Raph chuckled and pulled Don into a big bear hug.

Letting go, Raph sat down on his bed and patted the space beside him, inviting Don to join him.

Gladly taking the invitation, Don moved over to sit and face Raph. "I assume things with Leo are going great?" Don smiled softly.

"Yeah, he wuz willin' ta accept my feelin's and is prepared ta take da risk of masta splinta findin' out. I dunno bout you, but that comin' from Leo means a lot ta him and ta me." Raph smiled dearly.

Don pulled Raph into a brotherly hug, "I'm so glad you were able to find happiness within the family, Raph. All your talks about running away and hating Leo really had me worried there, bro." Don breathed a sigh of relief.

Enjoying the hug, Raph just hummed as a reply. Don let go and grinned a little at Raph.

"I'm so glad you chose Leo to be your lover. If not there would be a lot of complications." Don laughed.

"Whad'ya mean Donnie?" Raph tilted his head a little to emphasize his confusion.

"Well, me and Mikey are actually dating... have been for a long while now. I just never got to tell you because I was afraid you might just judge me and him for been 'queer' as Mikey puts it. I've known I was gay at 10... so it was a little hard to reveal." Don explained a little embarrassed.

After turning up to see Raph's surprised reaction, he continued. "Believe it or not, I've actually kind of had an infatuation for Leo and you when I just found out. But I've come to realize that I just admire Leo and you because you guys were strong and dependable in battle." Don clarified.

"Wait, ya were in love wit me before?" Raph asked.

"Well, kinda sorta. I admired you and I mistook it for affection." Don tried to explain.

Raph nodded his head in understanding and breathed a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't know what ta do if I was the one to break yer heart." Raph confessed.

"Its all over now Raph. I'm happy with Mikey, he is always there to cheer me up when I get depressed." Don blushed a bright red and turned his heas in a futile attempt to hide it.

Laughing, Raph gave Don a playful punch and laid back onto his bed trying to calm himself down from his laughter.

"Alright I will leave you be to bask in your triumph Raph. I gotta go check on Mikey anyways~" Don smiled and left the room.

Looking back up in the ceiling, Raph hummed in satisfaction and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep, only now realizing his tired eyes needed the rest. "I gotta save up some energy fer later..." Raph smiled and dozed off.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I have to apologize DEEPLY! It took 2 years to get this chapter out like WHAT!? I'M SO SORRY.. I REALLY AM. :(

I had a lot of problem going on with my family, studies and my health and I was hospitalized for a long time so it was really hard for me to get this out.. I apologize with ALL OF MY BEING!

Forgive my pathetic ass. Please? QvQ

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT, ONLY THE STORYLINE~

The sound of Mikey's hollering woke Raph from his nap.

"Raph! It's time for patrol, get up dude!" He called out from behind Raph's door, knocking furiously.

"I'm coming! Gimme a sec numbnuts!" Raph hollered back and he got up and out of him room.

*Song accompany: Phase me Out - VERITE

Patrol was awfully quiet tonight. There were no Foot soldiers around and Purple Dragons were nowhere in sight. It almost felt off if it weren't for some rogue thieves around that were super easy to deal with to the guys.

"Okay guys, final check, split up I'll take North, Raphael you go South, Donatello head East and Michelangelo, West. Meet back at the docks in 30 minutes, clear?" Leo ordered as they stopped on top of a roof near the docks.

The guys all nodded to the leader and with a hand signal from Leo, they split to their different directions.

Leonardo wanted to make his patrol quick. He could only hope that he didn't run into any trouble... and by trouble, the all too familiar name comes into mind.

*Karai.

As if she had heard him call her name in his mind, there she was, standing in his way as he stopped in his tracks.

"Leonardo..." she purred his name, struting towards him with a sultry sway in her hips.

"Karai, what are you doing here?" Leo drew his swords and readied his stance for an ambush. The wench was known to always have a league of soldiers with her wherever she went.

However, he did not expect her to sheath her weapon and walk toward him, ever so slowly but confidently.

Befuddled, he kept his eye on her but could not make out any ill intentions in her eyes. Though he did caught a bit of lust which was to say the least unnerving.

Karai stopped right in front of him face uncomfortably close but he bore with it to see what she was going to do next. His heart quickened at the invasion of his personal space.

"Leonardo, you need not worry. I am alone." She assured him, arms lacing themselves around his neck.

A chill ran down his spine and he turns ice cold pushing away from her grasp. "What do you want, Karai?" His voice steel cold.

"Is it so hard to tell, Leo?" Her hand ran across his chest light and ticklish if not for his plastron. "I want you~" she purred.

He drew in an uncomfortable breath and pursed his lips slightly at her, looking very displeased with her actions.

"Oh, come on, Fearless~" she slid her hands down to his biceps and squeezed them lightly. "Live a little~" she smirked at him coyly.

"Don't call me fearless, Karai.. what're you doing? We're over this.. you know why we broke up." He sighed.

"Nuhuh.. YOU broke up with me.. but I'm not over you. The whole secret relationship thing we had going was exciting.. I miss it~" she pouted for good measure.

"I miss the times you would sneak out in the middle of the night just to have a taste of me~" Karai winked at Leonardo and pressed her body flush against his. "Remember this feeling Leonardo?" She smiled.

Leonardo grabbed her shoulders and slowly pushed her away from him. "Karai... that was years ago. When we were young.. and when I was naive." He frowned.

Karai's smile disappeared and she just stared at Leonardo. Leonardo looked into hers and gave a sad look to her. "I don't love you anymore, Karai. I have someone else in that part my life now.. I'm sorry."

It was like she didn't hear him.. or she refused to. Before Leonardo could say anything more, Karai was already pressing her lips hard onto his, trying to deepen the kiss.

The way she moved was all to familiar to Leonardo, and he knew... if he didn't stop her now things would escalate past the point of return.

*"Stand up straight with my back against the wall,

Keep me still and wondering just why we falter.

Don't you want to stay here, Or do you want to phase me out. Don't you want to lay here, Or would you rather do without?" - Phase me Out by VERITE

Leo grabbed her wrists and pushed them away but she only lunged forward and tried to continue kissing him. At this point he was done with her attempts and roughly slammed her against the wall of the rooftop shed.

Karai hissed a little at the rough play but she bit her lip and said nothing, only staring at him under furrowed brows. "Whats wrong, Leo? This used to turn you on.. oh.. so.. much." She smirked.

Leonardo came close to her, pressing her wrists further into the rough wall. His lips by her ear and she could feel his breathing, slow and calm. And she knew it wasn't what she wished he was going to do. Sighing, she sagged slightly at the disappointment.

"Karai.." she still blushed at the sound of his voice calling her name. He let go of her wrists and they fell to her side's, unmoving. "Please don't make this hard. We ended a long time ago.. I've moved on, and you should too."

"I'm sure that person has no idea what you're really capable of, Leo.. Will she be able to tolerate the real you?" Karai smirked, "I was completely fine with what we had.. And I'm trained already~" She folded her arms and huffed, clearly annoyed that things weren't going her way. Leonardo only have her that glance he uses to show he has made up his mind and she gave up.

Karai grabbed him into a tight hug, "At least hug me goodbye.." she wouldn't show her face but he knew she was tearing up. "Damn it.. She felt more for me that I initially thought." Leo thought to himself.

For the sake of her cooperation later, He hugged her back. Just enough to get the point across and then he eased her away again. "Goodbye..I hope you find a guy who won't leave you like I did."he smiled before leaping across to the next rooftop and running to the meet up point.

Raph finished his patrol early and turned to the meet up point direction when he decided to head to Leo's patrol space to chat him up and head to the meeting point together. "No harm having a little alone time with my boyfriend before we meet the other two. I'm sure Donnie and Mikey are doing the same thing." Raph smirked to himself.

As Raph reached Leonardo's patrol spot he immediately stopped at the sight in front of him.

There Leonardo was, hugging another besides Raph or his brothers.. to top it off he knew exactly who that person was.. Karai.

Raph let out a low growl. Thankfully he was too far away for them to hear him. His brows pitched and he could only muster a faint expression of hurt. "What's Leo fling with her again..?"

Without staying longer so as to not feel more of this dull ache in his chest, Raph headed towards the meet up point and waited silently for the others to return.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
